Una Amistad Extrana
by Jorssen 2
Summary: Una Amistad Extrana is a story which depicts the relationship between the Espada Inversa members Eileen Cheila Talamantez and Zizzlorrn Jaccob Zirrettrrax, and on how they explain their views about life, their relationship, the Hollow/Arrancar race, etcetera, etcetera. This story takes places six months before the Prologue of my Bleach: Los Espadas story, Calm Before The Storm.


On the second-highest level of Las Dias, Zizzlorrn was sitting to himself on a large balcony on a large, comfortable, navy blue-colored, two person recliner chair, which was reclined up as the crescent moon was shining on the balcony. With a pitch black-colored refrigerator standing next to the recliner chair that Zizzlorrn was sitting on, located on Zizzlorrn and the chair's right side. The left side of Zizzlorrn and the chair that he was sitting on, was a large, circular table that had several drinks and sugar cookies and four slices of vanilla cake on it, along with two bottles of sprayed blue icing and whipped cream. All of these foods remain untouched due to Zizzlorrn preferring NOT to eat way too much sweets and risk getting rotten teeth, and a bad stomachache from and through too much consumption of so many sweets.

Zizzlorrn's outfit consisted of a black-colored, long-sleeved, Eckounltd jacket, which has the picture of a pitch black-colored, spherical Hollow with four black eyes, along with two large, black, conical horns on either side of the Hollow's head, and two more large, black, conical horns on either lower side of the Hollow's head. The Hollow also has triangular-shaped, shark-like teeth, and it has odd white markings on its face, its back, as well as the rest of its body. The jacket itself is open and unzipped, which shows a white, long-sleeved, dress shirt underneath the jacket. He also wears deep sea blue, khaki pants. Along with white, and black-striped, dress shoes. His socks are also colored black. He also wears a dark blue and black-colored, messenger bag on his left side. And he wears a black-colored, cowboy hat.

Zizzlorrn was sipping on some classic coke while he was listening to music on his blue iPod Nano. He sighed to himself as he continued to look at his reflection in the dark liquid.

"Hiya Zizz, good evening, how are you?" An adult female voice greeted. Zizzlorrn turned around in order to see the person greeting him.

"Hello Cheila, I am fine, just minding my own business and pondering as all." Zizzlorrn said as he turned around to speak to the figure behind him. This person was a pale-skinned, female Arrancar with brunette hair, which was shoulder-length with frontal fringe. Her mask fragments are in the form of a white, sunglasses-shaped plate located on her forehead with 6, sharp teeth coming out above each eye. It also has small, multiple holes in it. It is almost completely covered by her frontal fringe bangs. She also wore a pair of dark purple-colored, rimmed glasses. Along with a Vivid Burgundy-colored bow on the right side of her hair. And she wears a Silver Blue, Sterling Engraved Key Necklace with a Personalized Charm. Her outfit consisted of an icy blue, mid-knee-length, sleeveless dress, which has numerous white spots decorating the dress itself. Along with white-colored, jewel-encrusted sandals. She also wears an ocean blue-colored, open unbuttoned cardigan with/over the dress. Her name is Eileen Cheila Talamantez, and like Zizzlorrn, she was a member of the Espada Inversa. She had a pleasant smile on her face as she looked at the one Espada Inversa member that she REALLY liked, admired, and loved as a brother.

"I see." The female Arrancar replied as she walked over to the recliner chair that Zizzlorrn was sitting on and noticed that it was a two-person recliner chair, and that Zizzlorrn was sitting all by himself on this chair, and upon inspecting Zizzlorrn's facial expression, she saw that he was feeling a bit down and unhappy. All of this made Eileen feel bad for the African-American man. Zizzlorrn was left all by himself with no one to keep him company. And the only reason on why Cassandra wasn't with him is because she was on a date with Cosmo, whom was the former's boyfriend by the way, and Lauren and Ziidrron, both of whom were FAR too busy with their duties for El Ultima de Union Mascara to spend any time with Zizzlorrn at the moment. But she decided to solve this problem by sitting with Zizzlorrn and accompanying him on the balcony, just to make him feel happy and to make him feel better.

"Um, Ziz?" Eileen asked as Zizzlorrn turned his head to face the female Espada Inversa.

"What is it Cheila?" The male Arrancar asked, wondering on what Eileen wanted to talk about.

"You really don't like being alone for too long do you?" Eileen asked as she placed both of hands on the left side of the couch, having a sympathetic look on her face as she asked her best friend, who just simply sighed at her.

"Well Cheila it depends on how I feel really. There are times where I want to be alone, quiet and contemplative, without anyone to bother me. But at the same token however, there are also times where I would want to have someone by my side to talk to and converse with, to share my views on life with, our existence, our race, why we're here, etcetera, etcetera. And on how the other is doing, again etcetera, etcetera. And Cheila, I want you to remember something, no matter how much one wants to be alone, eventually, there will be a time where one would want to attempt to make friends with another individual, because Cheila, even if you are a loner, you will look back and realize that no man is truly an island, no man." Zizzlorrn answered as he explained to Eileen about how he truly feels about being alone in the same manner as a teacher explaining something important to a student.

"I see." Eileen nodded in understanding. "In that case Ziz, are you lonely? Do you need someone to talk to and hang with?" Eileen asked smiling at Zizzlorrn.

"Yes Cheila, yes. Because while I didn't mind being alone at first, but eventually, the bitter taste of loneliness, the bitter sting of loneliness, it came back to bite me, in the ass, literally." Zizzlorrn answered, looking away from Eileen and glancing down on his drink, which showed his reflection to him nonetheless.

"In that case buddy, let's change that shall we?" Eileen said, her grin becoming more Cheshire-like and mischievous. "Alley-oop!" Eileen said as she jumped onto the couch, sitting next to Zizzlorrn. The force of Eileen's jump caused half of the contents of Zizzlorrn's drink to spill onto his white shirt, staining some parts of it with his coke, much to the latter's dismay.

"Seriously Cheila, seriously?" Zizzlorrn asked the pale-skinned woman, who only giggled at him in response. "And this is one of my favorite shirts too, I just got it dry-cleaned, damn." Zizzlorrn replied in sheer annoyance as he looked at the remnants of his drink, which had also soaked some parts of his right hand.

"I am very sorry Ziz." Eileen apologized, while continuing to giggle at her best friend. "Allow me to take care of that problem by getting rid of the drink that stained your fancy-looking shirt."

WHOOSH

Zizzlorrn then looked down to his now empty right hand and saw that his drink was gone. He then turned to face Eileen, who now had the drink in her right hand.

"What are you going to do with that Cheila?" Zizzlorrn asked as he pointed at the drink that Eileen held in her hand. Eileen gave the African American Arrancar a sly smirk before she answered him.

"This." Eileen simply said before she held the drink in front of her. She then opened her mouth and poured the drink down into her open mouth, consuming it while making several drinking noises/yummy noises at the same time. Zizzlorrn watched as the drink that he once had was now pouring down into Eileen's mouth as the female Arrancar was consuming it. Some contents of the drink had also dribbled down from the corners of Eileen's down on down to her chin. The contents of the drink had also begun to pour into Eileen's dress and stain it the same way it did to Zizzlorrn's shirt. One second later, Eileen had now finished the entire drink by pouring it into her mouth and gulping it down entirely. Eileen grinned slyly as she turned her head to face Zizzlorrn before she turned to face him.

"Yep, and now I don't have a drink with me to ponder with." Zizzlorrn remarked.

Eileen giggled before she turned her head to the right to face Zizzlorrn. "Yum." Eileen said before she opened her mouth and moved her tongue from side to side and around her mouth loudly. She continued this for a minute before she stopped by her licking her lips loudly. Eileen then let out a soft giggle before she spoke to Zizzlorrn and gave him a sly look on her face. "See Ziz, all gone, and it was tasty." Eileen said slyly before closed her right eye in a winking manner as she opened her mouth and loudly moved her tongue around her open slimy mouth before she loudly licked her lips again for a second time. "And now my dress has the same soda stains that your shirt has, so... you and I are even, how about that?"

Zizzlorrn sighed to himself before he chuckled to himself. "I swear Cheila you are a weird woman, I hope you realize that." Zizzlorrn said before he rubbed the top of Eileen's head, which caused the female Arrancar to act like an exited dog by panting like one by sticking her tongue out and by holding her arms out in the manner of a dog. Which caused Zizzlorrn to rub her head even more.

"How does a mere rub to the head feel like to you Dog Woman?" Zizzlorrn asked, rubbing the top of Eileen's head as she continued to act like an exited dog.

"WOOF!" Eileen barked, in the manner of a dog as she still continued to pant like one excitedly. She also waved her legs up and down in the air. Thus continued for a while until Eileen placed her right hand on the right side of Zizzlorrn's head and placed her lips closer to his left cheek, before she licked Zizzlorrn's left cheek as she then used her right hand to rub the top of his head.

"Would you have me any other way? I am a strange woman Ziz my man, but I like it, and I am proud of it, and that is one of the reasons on why you like me the most." Eileen said, before she closed one eye, winking at Zizzlorrn as she then moved her tongue around the inside of her slimy mouth before she licked her lips.

This course of action made Zizzlorrn feel an odd sensation within his body, the very same sensation that most people feel when they develop a crush on someone because of their attractive looks and matching personalities. He also begun to feel all tingly inside due to Eileen's mere presence around him. He never felt this way around other women, no matter how attractive they were, not even Cassandra, and she was his best friend. But Eileen, Eileen made him feel different. Her personality, her looks, way she acted around him and was so nice to him, no matter on how he acted around her, even when both him and Eileen were in public alone and when his Asperger's kicked in, she never once got embarrassed around him or angry at him due to his attitude.

In fact, she would usually try to help him calm down and keep his Asperger's in control through her own special ways, either by holding him, hugging him, or by rocking him in her arms and by "shhing" him. Which usually helps as it tends to soothe and relax him. And the way she would go about in joking with him and vice-versa. And the way both of them would joke with each other about things that they find funny, and rip off of people that they REALLY dislike and hate. And to top it all off, Eileen's spunky and mischievous attitude was something that he ALSO liked about her, and it is one of her funniest and likeable traits.

Zizzlorrn was then snapped out of his thoughts by Eileen plucking him on the left side of his head softly and playfully without the intent to hurt him, but to snap him out of his thoughts and to get his attention.

"Um, Ziz, Earth to Ziz, are you there? Are you okay?" Eileen playfully asked with a sly Cheshire-esque grin on her face, waving her left hand in front of Zizzlorrn's face, wanting to know if he was okay as a soft, playful giggle emitted itself from her lips.

"I'm fine Cheila, I'm just... pondering to myself is all." Zizzlorrn said as he scanned Eileen from head to toe before he looked at her face as he saw that Eileen was gleefully and cheerily smiling at him.

"About what?" Eileen asked as she kept her gleeful and cheery smile at Zizzlorrn who took in a deep breath before he spoke to her.

"About on how (takes in a deep breath before he spoke up again to Eileen as she slowly licked her lips before she smiled at Zizzlorrn once more) about on how... lovely and pretty you are, and on how the moonlight truly shows on how cute and adorable you are, especially in that lovely dress of yours." Zizzlorrn said, taking Eileen's right hand in his left hand and kissing it, which caused Eileen to blush and smile a flattered smile at Zizzlorrn before she let out a soft giggle at him.

"Why are you so sweet to me Ziz?" Eileen asked, blushing and now flattered that Zizzlorrn would complement her like that. She also wanted to know on why Zizzlorrn was so good at making her feel happy.

"Isn't it obvious Cheila, you are nice, you are sweet, and your angelic looks and eyes, completely match your exuberant personality, 100% percent, trust me they do." Zizzlorrn said as he answered Eileen's question, which in turn caused the female Arrancar to giggle.

"Oh Ziz, you REALLY know on how to make a girl feel happy and good about herself, you truly are a gentleman, you know that?" Eileen asked, continuing to grin at the male Espada Inversa in a sheepish and giddy manner while giggling for a second time.

"Me... A gentleman?" Zizzlorrn asked Eileen, who only nodded in response to him. "Thanks for the complement Cheila, but I prefer to only be a gentleman to women that I like, not to complete snobs and selfish tricks, like Hisako Cockfang and Rina for example. And that Paris Hilton reject of a cousin of yours, whatever her name is. No offense by the way." Zizzlorrn said, not wanting to offend Eileen, who only giggled in response as she put her right hand on Zizzlorrn's left knee.

"Her name is actually Ariianne Talamantez. And buddy it's okay, don't worry about offending me I don't mind. Besides I know that my brat of a cousin Ariianne is a self-righteous whore, a bitch, and a washed-up loser of a druggie, so I don't mind you saying all of those things about her Ziz because I know that they are all true." Eileen assured, rubbing Zizzlorrn's left knee and his thigh.

"I see." Zizzlorrn replied, nodding in total agreement with Eileen, who grinned at him nodding "Mm-hmm" to him. "But enough about that slut of a cousin of yours, let's get back to you now Cheila." Zizzlorrn added, now looking at his best friend, who smiled sheepishly at him.

"Okay." The female Arrancar replied as she kept her sheepish grin at her best friend.

Zizzlorrn took in a deep breath before he spoke again. "And that dress of yours REALLY brings out your inner beauty even further, along with your long hair. Long story short, Cheila, your pretty looks, your perfect face, and your lovely personality, all three qualities Cheila are what makes you an angel, and a queen. You are wild, and when I mean by wild, I mean by... you are spunky, passionate, beautiful in every possible way, and..."

Eileen blushed at Zizzlorrn's lovely complements about her as she still continued to listen to his speech about her.

"And you can kick somebody's ass should they either harass you, attempt to rape you, or if they try to cop a goddamn feel on you, or try to grab your butt, OR try to kill you for that matter." Zizzlorrn said as he continued to complement Eileen even further. "You truly are magnificent Cheila, I hope you remember that."

"Aww shucks Ziz." Eileen said, blushing intensively as she placed her left hand over her chest as she smiled a big heartwarming smile at Zizzlorrn. "I don't think that any guy has ever complimented me like this before, not even my ex. But like I said before Ziz, you REALLY know on how to make a girl feel good about herself, that just shows and how sweet and caring you are."

"Don't mention it Cheila, besides I know TRUE beauty when I see it." Zizzlorrn complemented.

"Even when one time last week I ate two entire vanilla sheet sprinkled cakes that Hannelorre baked for me, and drank an entire pitcher of coconut vanilla milkshake, along with a second pitcher of buttermilk, with absolutely no control whatsoever, you still said that I looked lovely and beautiful." Eileen said as she licked her lips for 20 seconds before she stopped to grin at Zizzlorrn, who only nodded at her as she did this.

"Like I said before Cheila, I know true BEAUTY when I see it. Even when it is in different forms, such as gluttonous beauty and tongue beauty." Zizzlorrn explained.

"Well Ziz, am I REALLY that much of a glutton?" Eileen asked, still grinning at her best friend, who simply chuckled at her.

"Only when you want to be Eileen." Zizzlorrn answered, rubbing his left hand on the top of Eileen's head, thus rubbing on her hair. "Only when you want to be."

Eileen giggled before she retorted back to Zizzlorrn "I know buddy, I know."

Just then, Eileen noticed all of the untouched and uneaten sweets and cakes and cookies that Zizzlorrn had left there. She then turned her head to face the male Arrancar before she asked him a question.

"Um, Ziz?" Eileen asked as she looked her Espada Inversa comrade as she grinned at him with one of her trademark Cheshire-like grin. Zizzlorrn looked back at the female Espada Inversa before he answered her.

Zizzlorrn: Yes Cheila?

"How come you haven't eaten any of those cakes and cookies that were on that table to out left?" The female Arrancar asked as she pointed at the deserts that were on the table as she repeatedly glided her tongue around her teeth while at the same time, repeatedly licking her lips over and over and over again while fiddling her index fingers together.

"Simple, Cheila, I don't like to eat sweets, I don't have a sweet tooth like most people do. Plus, I don't want to get rotten teeth and a bad stomachache. Sure I'll only eat cake and one cookie once a day and once every blue moon, but that's it. Other than that, I DON'T eat sweets." Zizzlorrn firmly answered as he watched Eileen repeatedly lick her lips what with some drool running down her mouth.

"Cheila." Zizzlorrn called out to his best friend as he continued to watch the female Arrancar lick her lips over and over and over again.

"Hessss Izzz (Yes Ziz?)" Eileen responded in a garbled tone as she was licking her lips repeatedly as she then took her eyes off of the sweets that were on the table and looked at her best friend.

Zizzlorrn: Let me guess, you want some of those teeth-rotting deserts that are on that table, am I right?

Eileen stopped licking her lips for a brief moment before nodding happily at Zizzlorrn, who merely shrugged and said "Go ahead Cheila, knock yourself out, but not literally."

"Thank you sweetie." Eileen said as she used her telekinetic powers to move 10 of the deserts towards her as they begun to float around her. She took one of them, which was a blue and white-colored, triple-decker cake which had slow white frosting and blue cake mix that was sat on a white plate, and had a silver fork. She took the silver-colored fork and used it to take one part of the cake and eat it.

"Is it good Cheila?" Zizzlorrn asked the female Arrancar sitting next to her as she nodded her head in total agreement as she licked her lips.

"Buddy, this cake is sooooo damn tasty it's not even funny." Eileen replied as she took another forkful of cake and crammed it into her mouth. "Oww humm whoo hever heaten iiss ake hudd? Hitts hooo hillicious! (How come you never eaten this cake bud? It's so delicious!)" Eileen replied through a mouthful of cake, licking her lips as some of the contents of the chewed-up cake dropped out of her mouth and onto her dress.

Zizzlorrn noticed this and looked at Eileen as he tapped her on the shoulder, which completely got her attention as she turned to face Zizzlorrn and look at him completely. He shook his head at her before he spoke to her. "Cheila don't talk with your mouth full, swallow your food first before you speak." He told her, in the same manner as a parent scolding a child for spilling the contents of their food/drink onto their clothing. "Otherwise, you will mess up your dress through multiple multiple cake stains, trust me."

Eileen, upon looking at the contents of the chewed-up cakes, blushed intensively, before she closed her mouth and swallowed the fragments of the cake down her throat before she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry bud, I really couldn't help myself." Eileen said, apologizing to her best friend before she took the piece of the chewed-up cake off of her dress, and popped it into her mouth before she swallowed it.

"That's alright Cheila, it isn't a big deal or anything, just don't let the fragments of your cake spill onto your dress and ruin it alright?" Zizzlorrn told her as he stroked her head.

"Mm-hmm." Eileen replied in agreement as she kept licking her lips over and over and over again with Zizzlorrn watching as he kept stroking her hair/head repeatedly.

Zizzlorrn then turned his head to face the sky as he looked up at the crescent-shaped moon in the night sky as its light shone down on the two Espada Inversa. While his left hand was stroking Eileen's head, Zizzlorrn then reached his right hand out to the moon as the cool wind started to blow.

Zizzlorrn: Hey Cheila?

Eileen: (Stops licking her lips in order to answer Zizzlorrn as she continued to face him) Yes sweetie?

"Do you remember when I said that the light from the Hueco Mundo moon reflects on your true beauty?" Zizzlorrn asked as a small grin came onto his face with him being unaware of it.

"Mm-Hmm." Eileen said, nodding at the male Arrancar as she looked at him, blushing.

"I meant EVERY...SINGLE... WORD of it." Zizzlorrn said, scanning Eileen from head to toe over and over and over again, as he noticed on how the light of the moon shines on her brightly on her pale, milky white skin. He then took Eileen's right hand in his, and he kissed it in the same manner as a man kissing a woman's hand like a gentlemen, as a way of showing respect.

"Oh Jaccob you flatter me." Eileen said, blushing through her warm smile.

"Cheila, don't I always flatter you?" Zizzlorrn asked as he continued to look at the grinning female Arrancar, who only giggled in response.

"Touché." Eileen retorted in response as Zizzlorrn nodded back in response. Eileen then moved her tongue all around the inside of her open mouth before she licked her lips before she smiled again.

"You know you're cute whenever you smile right Cheila?" Zizzlorrn complemented, rubbing her back as the female Arrancar giggled before she grinned sheepishly.

"Oh Ziz, you just love to make me blush, don'tchya?" Eileen asked before an evil grin came onto her face, and she took off Zizzlorrn's hat before she put it on herself, which surprised the male Arrancar. She then plucked Zizzlorrn on the left side of his head as the male Arrancar rubbed the left side of his head.

"Really Cheila? Really?" Zizzlorrn asked, rubbing the left side of his head as Eileen giggled at him before her evil smirk returned to her face.

"Yep." Was all the female Arrancar said before she glided her tongue around her teeth before licking her lips loudly. She then lightly smacked Zizzlorrn upside the left side of his head, which made the male Espada Inversa rub his head.

Zizzlorrn sighed as he was rubbing the left side of his head as Eileen continued to giggle at the male Arrancar. "Smacking me upside the head was a low blow, I'm the one who should be smacking people upside their heads, not the other way aro-"

Zizzlorrn was cut off mid-sentence as Eileen Sonidoed behind him and smacked him upside the right side of his head, which caused him to rub the right side of his head as well.

"Again?" Zizzlorrn asked as he turned to face Eileen who Sonidoed back to the couch, giggling. "Seriously nobody, and I mean NOBODY smacks me upside the head and gets away with it." Zizzlorrn said as Eileen continued to giggle before she gave Zizzlorrn an evil grin/look before she spoke to him.

"Except for me (puts her left hand close to the left side of Zizzlorrn's head before placing her hand in a plucking motion) dummy." Eileen playfully replied as she plucked Zizzlorrn on the left side of his head, causing the male Arrancar to rub the left side of his head looking at Eileen. Eileen then loudly licked and moved her tongue all around her open mouth. She then glided her tongue over her teeth before she once again loudly licked and moved her tongue all around her open mouth. She then loudly licked her lips twice before she resumed to give Zizzlorrn an evil grin/look on her face.

"You're such a dummy head, you know that Ziz?" Eileen playfully replied, poking Zizzlorrn on the left side of his neck as she now had a playfully look on her face, which consisted of a smile and closed eyes. who had a grin on his face.

"And you're a Looney tune Cheila, a Looney Tune, a cccccrrrrraaaaazzzzzyyyyy Looney tune." Zizzlorrn replied as he spun both of his index fingers around his head while moving his head from side to side while rolling his eyes as he said those last four words, which made the female Arrancar giggle at Zizzlorrn's joke about her.

"Touché." Eileen replied as she rubbed the top of Zizzlorrn's head, which made him to look at her as he saw her smile at him. "It's just so fun to tease and joke with you Ziz, you know that?" Eileen mused as she played with Zizzlorrn's hair, who only grinned at her in response while looking back on the times that sh and Zizzlorrn had joked with each other in the past.

"The feeling is mutual my dear Looney Tune." Zizzlorrn retorted as he used his left hand to stroke Eileen's right cheek, as a soft warm smile came onto her face as she blushed intensively while letting out a soft giggle. "The feeling is greatly mutual."

Eileen couldn't help but giggle at Zizzlorrn's joke about her being a Looney tune as she continued to play with Zizzlorrn's hair. That is so true Ziz, that is so true." Eileen retorted before she played with the curls of Zizzlorrn's hair. "Oh Ziz, my dear sweet Ziz, I am so glad that I met you, you are one of the best things to have happened to me in my life. "You're funny, sweet, considerate, and you are a charismatic gentleman."

"In my own right, and when I want to be." Zizzlorrn added.

"But still a gentleman." Eileen added right back as she still continued to play with Zizzlorrn's hair. "Like I said buddy I am glad to have met you. You truly are a wonderful person to be around."

"Thank you Cheila, that complement REALLY means a lot to me." Zizzlorrn remarked as he looked at the smiling female Arrancar who was playing with his hair.

"Um, you're welcome Ziz, I am always happy to make you feel good about yourself." Eileen retorted, smiling at her best friend while curling and rubbing her index fingers around the curls of Zizzlorrn's hair. "You ALWAYS make me smile, so it would defiantly be fair and appropriate to make you feel happy and good about yourself."

"I see." Zizzlorrn replied as Eileen smiled at him while nodding "Mm-hmm." to him.

"In fact darling." Eileen then pulls Zizzlorrn into a tight but not too tight hug as she was now rubbing her cheeks against his in a tenderly lovingly manner. "You're my little sweetie pie, and you will ALWAYS be my little sweetie pie Kay?" Eileen asked, while she gently stroked Zizzlorrn's left cheek as she smiled at him with her left eye closed, causing Zizzlorrn to chuckle to himself.

"I agree with you 100 and 10% percent Cheila." Zizzlorrn said as he put his left hand on Eileen's right cheek as the female Arrancar turned to face him, smiling at him.

'Cheila'. Zizzlorrn thought as he brushed his hand on Eileen's right cheek as he looked at her straight in her eyes. 'If I were ready to be in a romantic relationship with anyone, it would be you. Your perkiness, spunkiness, and mischievous attitudes are all of the qualities that I like in a woman. And you REALLY care about me, you have ALWAYS cared about me ever since we were children. You don't care that I talk to myself because you would ALWAYS help me with that problem, no matter on how out of control it gets. Plus, you are MORE than willing to forgive me and accept on who I am, rather than condemning me, and treating me like a total outcast.' He thought in complete sentimentality. As he continued to look at Eileen with a sentimental look on his face, he watched as Eileen had a warm grin on her face as she ran her tongue around her teeth before licking her lips. She then resumed to keep smiling warmly at Zizzlorrn as the latter kept his left hand on her right cheek while caressing it softly. Zizzlorrn then felt a certain feeling inside of him that most men feel whenever they have a crush on someone that they REALLY like, which resulted in his heartbeat quickly accelerating at a fast rapid pace. Zizzlorrn, upon sensing his heart beating intensively, quickly and suddenly sensed and realized this feeling inside of him and quickly pulled his hand away from Eileen's cheek and suddenly breathed in and out rapidly, which quickly got rid of the feeling that temporarily plagued his body.

'Damn, that was a close one.' Zizzlorrn thought as he took in a deep breath before exhaling. If I had continued to stroke Eileen's cheek, lust would've consumed me, in the form of a five-headed demonic hand that would've said, 'We have you now Zizzlorrn, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' 'But through a combination of incredibly sharp senses, and complete self-control, I was able to kick the Avatar of Asmodeus in the balls, and the ass for good measure.'

"Um Ziz?" Eileen asked waving her hand in front of Zizzlorrn's face, which immediately snapped the male Arrancar out of his thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts?" Eileen asked as she let out a soft, playful giggle.

"I'm fine Cheila." Zizzlorrn replied as he took in a deep breath before he looked to face Eileen, who had a pleasant grin on her face. "Just fine, I was just pondering to myself as always."

"Pondering huh? Oh okay." Eileen asked as she simply then licked and moved her tongue around the inside of her open slimy mouth. She did this for 30 seconds before she stopped and continued to ask Zizzlorrn another question. " Whatcha thinking about? Hmm?"

"Just about your teeth Cheila." Zizzlorrn answered, gazing at Eileen, who simply giggled at the male Arrancar with a Cheshire-esque grin on her face.

"What about them Ziz?" Eileen asked, licking her lips slowly as she was moisturizing them with her saliva. Zizzlorrn spoke up as he continued to speak again.

"Have you ever had braces before?" Zizzlorrn asked, suddenly finding himself to be curious about Eileen's teeth.

"Mm-hmm." Eileen answered, nodding her head at Zizzlorrn, grinning at him.

Zizzlorrn: For how long?

"From the year 1600 to the year 1800." The female Arrancar answered as she held her hand up while pointing both her index and middle fingers up at Zizzlorrn, winking at him before she spoke up again to him. "So I'd say that I had braces for about, more or less two centuries."

"I see." Zizzlorrn said, nodding his head at Eileen before he asked Eileen another question. "And how did your teeth feel once after you got your braces taken off?"

Eileen softly sighed in joy before she placed a hand on Zizzlorrn's back before she answered his question. "Ziz my best best friend, my teeth felt wonderful and fantastic once after I got my braces taken off. In fact, my teeth very smooth and straight. Plus, they were VERY yummy and tasty as well, due to the fact that they had slime on them. Yep Ziz, my teeth were very slimy and wet, and as a result, they were VERY tasty to feel due to all of the yummy, icky, yucky slime on them." Eileen answered as she loudly glided her tongue around her teeth before she loudly licked her lips in complete delight before she grinned at Zizzlorrn with the same Cheshire-like grin that she normally grins with.

"And let me guess, you felt your slimy teeth by running your tongue around them like you did just now?" Zizzlorrn asked as Eileen continued to rub his back.

"Mm-hmm." Eileen answered before she spoke up again. "You see Ziz, after I got my braces taken off, I ran my tongue around my teeth for a countless amount of hours."

"Because you REALLY enjoyed the slimy taste of your teeth, right Cheila?" Zizzlorrn asked before Eileen nodded at him.

"Correct." The female Espada Inversa answered, now rubbing Zizzlorrn's back softly with her right hand.

"Well in that case Cheila, I want you to run your tongue over your teeth, and your lips for me for about ten minutes, and don't stop until either 10 minutes are up, or until I tell you to stop." Zizzlorrn requested, wanting to see Eileen run her tongue around her teeth for a bit.

Eileen giggled at this before she responded back to him. "Okay Ziz, I will since you asked so nicely."

And with that Eileen then repeatedly and loudly glided and ran her tongue around her teeth over and over and over and over again. She then loudly licked around the inside of her mouth, which includes her teeth and the other parts of the inside of her mouth, all at the same time while looking at Zizzlorrn, whose eyes were both on Eileen's face and her tongue, which was moving and licking around and all over the inside of Eileen's slimy mouth. He then watched as drool slowly ran from the left side of Eileen's mouth, and dripped onto her dress as she continued to keep licking around the inside of her slimy saliva-covered mouth.

After 10 minutes have passed, Eileen then loudly licked her lips four times, before she grinned at Zizzlorrn with a Cheshire-like grin on her face, as she continued to face the male Arrancar.

"So Romeo." Eileen said as she wiped the remaining saliva from her lips with the back of her right hand as she grinned her trademark Cheshire grin at Zizzlorrn before she spoke to him again "Are you satisfied?"

"More or less." The male Arrancar simply answered, right before Eileen lightly smacked him upside the head once again with her right hand, giggling as he suddenly rubbed the area where Eileen smacked him on.

"Seriously Cheila, seriously?" Zizzlorrn asked, rubbing his head as Eileen continued to giggle at him.

"You just wanted to see me run my tongue around my lips, and my teeth, and around the inside of my mouth just because you like to see me constantly do it didn'tchya?" Eileen playfully asked, shaking her head from side to side as she grinned at Zizzlorrn in a Cheshire-like manner.

"Yes." Zizzlorrn replied as he answered Eileen, which rewarded him a light pluck to the left side of his head from Eileen, who only giggled at Zizzlorrn's answer as he was rubbing the left side of his head on the area that Eileen had plucked him on.

"You dummy head." Was all that Eileen said in a jokingly manner as she had an evil grin/look on her face, before she slyly winked at Zizzlorrn with her right eye closed while maintaining her evil grin/look as she then loudly licked her lips for four times. This course of action from Eileen caused Zizzlorrn to chuckle at her unusual sense of humor.

"And you are a cccccrrrrraaaaazzzzzyyyyy Looney tune Cheila, a cccccrrrrraaaaazzzzzyyyyy Looney tune." Zizzlorrn replied as he once again spun both of his index fingers around his head while moving his head from side to side while rolling his eyes as he said those thirteen words (which includes her middle name), which made the female Arrancar giggle at Zizzlorrn's joke about her as she placed her right hand on her right hip, white she made the L sign with her left hand, NOT to call Zizzlorrn a loser, but just to show him that she is the crazed Looney tune that he occasionally calls her. She then winked at Zizzlorrn with her left eye closed as she then stuck her tongue out in a playfully, jokingly manner, not mockingly.

"That's right darlin." Eileen playfully replied as she continued to slyly wink at Zizzlorrn playfully with her left eye closed as she then loudly licked her lips, which lasted for 30 seconds before she grinned at Zizzlorrn with her trademark, Cheshire-esque grin, who only chuckled at her for a brief moment.

"This is one of the many reasons on why I enjoy being around you Cheila, because you so damn funny." Zizzlorrn complemented, taking Eileen's right hand on his before kissing it, which caused the female Espada Inversa member to blush intensively.

"And this is exactly why I enjoy being around you Ziz, is because you are so thoughtful, sweet, and VERY charismatic." Eileen complemented right back, learning over in order to give Zizzlorrn a big kiss on his left cheek, which made the male Arrancar grin at this newfound course of action.

"Thanks Cheila, that REALLY means a lot to me, it truly does." Zizzlorrn complemented. Showing gratitude to Eileen, looking at her as she smiled at him.

"You are welcome Ziz." Eileen said as she took both of Zizzlorrn's hands in hers "You are my best friend, and my buddy, and I want for you to be happy and to live a good life. And I promise you Ziz that I will be there to help you achieve any goals that you wish to achieve in your life." Eileen said, giving Zizzlorrn a genuine smile.

"You're welcome Cheila." Zizzlorrn said as he pulled Eileen into a hug, at which the female Arrancar then hugged him back. "You are welcome."

"Aww, so sweet." Eileen softly said, closing her eyes as she smiled while hugging her longtime best friend and crush as he hugged her back. The two adults continued to embrace each other for a while as the light of the crescent-shaped moon shone down on them.

After a while, Eileen was already making herself comfortable by placing her head on Zizzlorrn's shoulder, and her right arm was around his shoulder. Whereas Zizzlorrn was hugging Eileen around her waist with both of his arms. Both Arrancars were now looking at the crescent moon that was shining the night sky with its bright light.

"Good God this is nice, right Ziz?" Eileen said, rubbing Zizzlorrn's back as he hugged her in his arms.

"I agree Cheila, this is nice." Zizzlorrn remarked as he too turned his head to face Eileen as the female Arrancar continued to rub Zizzlorrn's back with her left hand. "Sitting with the one woman who I enjoy to spend my time with, and that's you Cheila, you are someone who I enjoy being around, because you understand me. You basically see things from my point of view, and... You're my favorite woman to be around, aside from Cassandra."

"Aww, thank you Ziz." Eileen said softly as she rubbed his chest with her left hand while smiling at the male Arrancar.

"Again, you're welcome Cheila." Zizzlorrn complemented as she rubbed the top of Eileen's head with his right hand as the female Espada Inversa member started to giggle lightly and playfully.

"Oh Jaccob, it's just like I said, you REALLY know on how to make a girl feel good and happy about herself." Eileen complemented, grinning at Zizzlorrn as the latter let go of her in order to give her a chance to sit up for a bit. Eileen's first course of action was to rub the top of Zizzlorrn's head with her left hand as she let out a soft giggle as she playfully winked at him before loudly licking her lips twice. Zizzlorrn nodded his head in total agreement as he looked at his second long-time best friend.

"Trust me Cheila, a woman such as yourself deserves to feel good about herself." Zizzlorrn replied as he placed his left hand on Eileen's right shoulder as the female Arrancar grinned at him, Cheshire-style.

"I agree Ziz my man, I agree." Eileen said, nodding at Zizzlorrn as she leaned over to the male Arrancar before she kissed him on his left cheek. "I'm glad I came out here just to be with you Ziz. Because every time I am around you, I always have fun, and I ALWAYS have a good time."

Zizzlorrn only looked at her as Eileen continued to speak about on how much she has fun whenever she is around Zizzlorrn.

"Do you now Cheila?" The nephew of Lauren asked, wrapping his arm around Eileen's shoulder, grinning at the female Arrancar as she smiled right back at him in return before she raised her finger to pluck him once again

"Yyyyuuuupppp." Eileen drawled out as she plucked the top of Zizzlorrn's forehead with glee. She then giggled at her recurring joke of plucking Zizzlorrn on his forehead before she gave him a sly evil grin on her face as she winked at Zizzlorrn with her left eye closed. She then placed her right hand on her right hip, while she made the L sign with her left hand just like last time, NOT to call Zizzlorrn a loser, but to once again show him that she is the crazed Looney tune that he calls her. Eileen then loudly licked and moved her tongue all over and around the inside of her slimy open mouth. She then glided her tongue around her teeth twice before she loudly licked her lips twice. Zizzlorrn chuckled to himself as Eileen smacked him upside the head once again, giggling.

"Little Miss, Looney Tune Cheila is back." Zizzlorrn said jokingly, grinning at Eileen as he gained a comedic look on his face, chuckling to himself as he slugged Eileen on her right shoulder, at which she giggled intensively at this. "This could be more problematic than I thought."

"Aww... And I thought that Mr. Dummy Head wanted Looney Tune Cheila to stay." Eileen said, pouting and speaking in a childish jokingly manner, plucking Zizzlorrn on the left side of his head before she lightly smacked him upside his head.

Zizzlorrn: Did I?

Eileen: Of course.

Afterwards both Arrancars then broke out in laughter in unison at each other's jokes.

"You just NEVER cease to make me laugh don't you Ziz?" Eileen said as she loudly licked her lips for four times before she grinned right back at Zizzlorrn.

"I wouldn't be Zizzlorrn if I didn't." Zizzlorrn retorted, grinning back at Eileen, who only giggled lightly at Zizzlorrn's joke about him not being Zizzlorrn if he didn't joke with Eileen so casually. Just then a weird thought crossed Eileen's mind, which was something that she was eager to share with Zizzlorrn.

Eileen: Hey Ziz.

Zizzlorrn: Yes Cheila?

"If I had teeth completely made out of vanilla cake, guess what I could be doing to them?" Eileen asked, grinning at Zizzlorrn like a giddy, overly exited child.

"I dunno, eating them I guess?" Zizzlorrn answered, to which Eileen took both of his hands in hers, which made Zizzlorrn to look at her as the female Arrancar's grin widened even further.

"Or Ziz I'd be doing this." Eileen answered as she begun to loudly glide and run her tongue around her teeth repeatedly while sifting her eyes to the left to the right with glee, as Zizzlorrn looked on while Eileen held her hands in his as she did this.

After Eileen had finished running her tongue around her teeth repeatedly, she then grinned at Zizzlorrn with her trademark, Cheshire-like grin before she spoke up again.

"All the time buddy, all the time." Eileen said, grinning at Zizzlorrn in a playful and catty manner while winkling at him, loudly licking her lips. "However being entirely made a cake on the other hand is a different story."

"Let me stop you right their Cheila, if you were made entirely of cake, DO NOT EAT yourself. And I am going to make sure that you don't eat yourself." Zizzlorrn.

Eileen grinned in a sly manner as she plucked Zizzlorrn on the left side of his head before smacking him upside his head before wagging her right index finger at him. "You'd better."

Zizzlorrn: (Grins right back) Oh I will, (slugs Eileen on her right shoulder) don't worry.

The Espada Inversa duo broke out in another laugh before Zizzlorrn spoke once again.

You know Cheila, you and I go together perfectly." Zizzlorrn said, keeping his gaze on Eileen as he took both of her hands in his. "In fact, you Cheila are the light to the dark side of me, the light to my darkness, the salt to my pepper, the Summer to my Winter, the Juliet to my Romeo, the Bonnie to my Clyde, the white to my black, the day to my night, the sunshine to my darkness, the angel dolphin to my shark, the Lilo to my Stitch, the Gatomon to my Wizardmon, the Beauty to my Beast, and the Mary to my Joseph. You know the two people who gave birth to the Lord and Savior of the Humans Jesus Christ?"

Eileen glided her tongue around her teeth before she licked her lips. She then looked at Zizzlorrn eye to eye before she spoke to him and answered his question.

"Yes I know about Jesus Christ Ziz." Eileen answered, nodding in agreement with Zizzlorrn, right before she spoke up again. "But Jesus Christ can also be a Lord and savior for Arrancars as well Ziz, and for Hueco Mundo, not just with Earth and the Humans." Eileen explained, massaging her hands in Zizzlorrn's.

"I agree." Zizzlorrn said as he looked at Eileen who continued to smile warmly at him as she continued to speak to him.

"In fact, speaking of Hueco Mundo. Ziz, allow me to inform you of an interesting fact about our world. Humans and Soul Reapers have always said that our world is a boring desolate wasteland that is essentially, a desert land of death, a world of death in general. But that's not true because it isn't just a land of death. In fact it can be, more or less, a haven for Hollows and Arrancars too. Why it can also be a paradise for us you ask? Is because we made it that way. We never stole any artifacts from Earth and transplanted them here into Hueco Mundo. Instead we Arrancars actually appreciated on what we have here in Hueco Mundo, and used on what we have in order to transform Hueco Mundo into our own little paradise." Eileen explained as she continued to rub Zizzlorrn's hands in hers.

"Well Cheila, the mind is its own place, it can either make itself into a Heaven of Hell, or a Hell of Heaven. Or a Purgatory of Purgatory." Zizzlorrn quoted as he slightly waved Eileen's hands in his, which made the female Arrancar blush for a bit.

"I know that quote." Eileen said, nodding as she understood exactly what Zizzlorrn was trying to say to her. "Let me guess, that's John Milton, from Paradise Lost, am I correct Ziz?"

"That's right Cheila, you are indeed correct." Zizzlorrn said as he continued to hold Eileen's hands in his. "And another thing Cheila, NO WORLD, NO DIMENSION, and NO alternate universe is truly a paradise, not even that Godforsaken Soul Society, and the planet of the Humans, Earth. They just appear to look like paradises, when in truth, they can either be a mundane paradise or a Crapsaccharine World, or a false paradise, A.K.A a Hell in Nirvana's clothing. Hueco Mundo is obviously an exception, because it already appears to be a desolate wasteland Hell. But our ancestors have all STRIVED to make Hueco Mundo into some kind of Heaven. The Humans and those stuck-up Soul Reapers NEVER saw the possibility of a paradise in Hueco Mundo. Even though their worlds are actually Crapsaccharine Worlds, but our world doesn't appear to be like that, because it was already a Crapsack World to begin with. But we showed them, we showed them that any Crapsack World like Hueco Mundo can become a paradise if you're willing to make it into one, and our ancestors did just that. We turned Hueco Mundo into a type of Nirvana where Arrancars and Hollows didn't have to worry constantly about being cut down, and driven into complete extinction by Soul Reapers and those goddamned Quinces, the latter of whom are all extinct by the way, so we don't have to worry about them anymore."

Eileen: True.

"And Cheila correct me if I am wrong, but isn't that a good reason to be proud of our Arrancar heritage? Is that we Arrancars have strived in order to make Hueco Mundo into a better place rather than leaving it to become an even more desolate Hell than it was before? That is exactly what we Arrancars did Cheila. We changed Hueco Mundo, and shaped it into a better place for our race, into some kind of Hollow Nirvana and proved those pompous Humans, Soul Reapers, and Quincies wrong. And if that isn't a good reason to be proud of being an Arrancar, than nothing is." Zizzlorrn explained as he was telling Eileen a good historian story about the Arrancar race.

"That is so true Ziz, that is SO true." Eileen said, smiling at Zizzlorrn as she nodded at him in total agreement. "We Arrancars can and have done things, and accomplished certain feats just as much as the Shinigami and the Humans have done. And yet, they would rather look down on Arrancars and view us as monsters just because we're Hollows."

"Well that's the thing Cheila, they're WRONG." Zizzlorrn explained as he continued to speak to Eileen. "Those filthy bilge rat Arrancarnoids don't know jack about us. We Arrancars are NOT monsters Cheila, we're people. Humans and Soul Reapers are just biased pricks who judge us just because we're supposed to be "evil malevolent sprits" who only exist to consume Humans and Human souls, but guess what, that Cheila, is NOT... true. Those biased douchebags choose to lump us all together with that asshole Assen Sosgay, and call us evil. They're judging us before they can even get to know us. Instead, they choose to condemn us, and slaughter us, the first chance they get."

Eileen nodded her head in agreement at Zizzlorrn, for she too knew that Soul Reapers and Humans have judged Arrancars constantly and deemed them all to be evil Satanic Hellspawns who needed to be wiped out. And she too thought that it was unfair that Humans got to exist peacefully without being under the oppressive dictatorship of a tyrant Shinigami such as Aizen Sosuke and his Espadas.

"I totally agree with you Ziz." Eileen said, smiling as she rubbed Zizzlorrn's back with her right hand, just a way to offer him some form of comfort, and to calm him down. "I also think that Soul Reapers constantly let Humans off the hook WAY TOO MUCH, even when they know FULL WELL that Humans can and have shown themselves to be just as cruel as Arrancars. I mean Ziz, we Arrancars aren't perfect either, and while it is also true that the majority of us can be massive dicks, but at least we admit it. but at least WE admit to our imperfections, unlike some Humans, who would rather turn a blind eye to their own imperfections, and act as if they were complete saints, which they are NOT by the way."

"Right. But I think this is because Soul Reapers prefer to let the Humans solve their own problems rather than forcing themselves to interfere with Human affairs." Zizzlorrn explained as Eileen nodded at him once again.

"Exactly buddy, exactly our point. The point is, if a Human did something VERY bad on Earth, such as committing mass-genocide, then the Shinigami would COMPLETELY ignore it, but if it were an Arrancar, then the Soul Reapers would have intervened and killed that Arrancar in less than a- (snaps fingers)." Eileen explained as she snapped her finger together, with Zizzlorrn opening his mouth in order to speak up once again.

"Like for example, if Adolf Hitler, you know of Adolf Hitler, right Cheila?" Zizzlorrn asked.

"Mm-hmm I know about him Ziz, I've studied about him when I took up learning about Human history in several Human-studying classes a decade ago." The female Arrancar answered before Zizzlorrn spoke up again.

"Nice, but anyway Cheila, if Adolf Hitler were an Arrancar instead of a Human, then the Soul Reapers would have came down to Earth, in order to stop the bastard from committing mass-genocide to the Jews, and they would've killed him a long time ago. But.. because he was a Human, and NOT an Arrancar, the result was that those goddamned Soul Reapers completely left him alone, and decided to leave him up to the Humans to take care of, even though they KNEW that he was a Complete Monster, and deserves to burn in Hell for all of eternity as a result for what he did to the Jews."

"Well said buddy, well said." Eileen said, nodding her head in complete agreement once again. "But speaking of on how we feel about humanity in general, I for one Ziz, don't hate Humans, in fact my feelings about them are in the gray area. Why they are in the gray area? Is because Humans are just another race who is neither good nor evil. But they, like Arrancars, Hollows, and Soul Reapers, can choose their own path. While they're are Humans who are evil and wicked, and can be just as cruel as certain Arrancars, Hollows and Soul Reapers, but they're can be good Humans too. Like Joe and Richard for example, they are Humans, but they are also our friends and are very decent people. And they are also a part of our somewhat dysfunctional Arrancar and Hollow family."

"I agree." Zizzlorrn replied, agreeing with Eileen nodding his head before he spoke to Eileen. "Not to mention that they have taught me that Humans aren't a race of smug, petty, stuck-up, arrogant pricks that I have always portrayed them out to be, it's just that SOME of them are stuck-up and arrogant, and still are."

Eileen: True.

Zizzlorrn: But that's okay because no race is truly good or evil, not even those stuck-up Soul Reapers, who can be just as bad and wicked as either Humans, Hollows, and Arrancars. But still, they, like everyone else, just happen to choose their own path, whether it be good or evil.

"I agree Ziz, I agree." Eileen said, licking her lips four times before she spoke up again. "No being in existence is purely good or evil, but we just happen to choose the paths that we take, whether said paths are good or evil, or just in between in the twilight."

"Exactly Cheila, exactly." Zizzlorrn nodded his head in agreement as he placed his hands on Eileen's shoulder, rubbing it while the female Arrancar grinned right back at him, which made her giggle.

"You are just SO enjoyable to be around Ziz." Eileen said, smiling at Zizzlorrn with a warm, genuine smile. "You know that?"

"Well what can I say Cheila, I am lovable." Zizzlorrn said, grinning at the female Espada Inversa as she took his left hand in her two hands while she rubbed his left hand and massaged it in hers. She then licked and moved her tongue around the inside of her open slimy, saliva-covered mouth, before she ran her tongue around her teeth. She then licked her lips for about four times before she continued to grin at Zizzlorrn with a humble pleasant grin.

"Yes Ziz, yes you are." Eileen said, giggling before she loudly licked her lips for about four times before her humble grin came back onto her face as she continued to massage Zizzlorrn's left hand in her two hands.

"Cheila, as God is my witness, if I were finally interested in a romantic relationship, and if I had to choose anybody to be with, to have as my girlfriend, it would be you." Zizzlorrn said as Eileen blushed at Zizzlorrn's speech about on how he would rather be with her rather than any other woman.

"Really Ziz, and why is that?" Eileen asked as she grinned at Zizzlorrn sheepishly.

"It's just like I said Cheila you are nice, you are sweet, and your angelic and heavenly looks and eyes, completely match your exuberant personality, 100% percent, NO... 110% percent." Zizzlorrn answered as he also complemented Eileen, who blushed at Zizzlorrn's kind words.

Eileen: I know Ziz, thank you.

Zizzlorrn continued on as he scanned Eileen from head to toe. "Like like I said Cheila, that dress of yours, THAT dress... REALLY brings out your true inner beauty, along with your long silky hair. And again, Cheila, your pretty looks, your perfect face, and your lovely personality, all three qualities Cheila are what makes you an angel, and a queen. And like I said before, you are wild, and once again, when I mean by wild, I mean by that you are spunky, passionate, beautiful in every possible way, and..."

Eileen blushed intensively at Zizzlorrn's lovely complements about her as she still continued to listen to his speech about her.

"And you can kick somebody's ass should they either try to sexually harass you, attempt to rape you, or if they try to cop a goddamn feel on you, or try to kill you for that matter." Zizzlorrn said as he continued to complement Eileen even further. "And remember one more thing Cheila, you are TRULY... magnificent."

And just like that Eileen pulled Zizzlorrn into a gentle, tight, but not too tight hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You are the best thing to have EVER happened to me and my life Ziz." Eileen complemented right back, rubbing her cheek against Zizzlorrn's own cheek. "And I am just SO glad to have you in my life. Because I ALWAYS have a good time whenever you are with me by my side.

"I know you do Cheila." Zizzlorrn replied, using his left hand to rub Eileen's head. "The feeling is mutual by the way."

"I know it is sweetie, I know it is." Eileen said, once again, giving Zizzlorrn a kiss to the cheek, grinning and smiling at the male Arrancar as he looked at her, sighing to himself before he spoke to her again.

"But anyway, Cheila, what do you want to do now?" Zizzlorrn asked, rubbing the back of Eileen's head as the female Arrancar continued to smile at him.

"Bathe in the light of the moon for a while. After all, I've always wanted to hang and sleep with you in the pale moonlight Ziz, so... let's take that chance." Eileen suggested, smiling at Zizzlorrn as she now nuzzled against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You were thinking the same thing that I was thinking Cheila." Zizzlorrn remarked as he turned his head to face the bright white moon shining down on the Espada Inversa duo. "Let just, well... relax for an hour or two."

"Right." The female Arrancar agreed, shifting her eyes to the right, eyeing the pitch black iPod Nano that Zizzlorrn had beside him. As she did this, she then took the left headphone off of Zizzlorrn's left ear, and placed it on her own left ear, much to the male Arrancar's brief surprise.

'It appears that Cheila wants to listen to the same music that I am listening to.' Zizzlorrn thought as he wrapped his left arm around Eileen's waist, which made the female Arrancar grin at him.

"Hey um, Ziz." Eileen asked as she placed her left hand on Zizzlorrn's chest, and her right arm around his back as she continued to rest her head on his left shoulder.

"Hmm?" The male Arrancar responded, looking down on his iPod Nano, selecting on what song he should listen to next.

Eileen: You don't mind if we listen to the song "Honeytheif by Halou? I only ask is because I feel that that song will fit well with this atmosphere. That and the fact that it is my favorite song, and our theme song.

"I don't see why not." Zizzlorrn replied as he then scrolled through his iPod until he found the song he was looking for.

"Thank you Ziz." Eileen said, making herself comfortable by rubbing his chest with her left hand, and wrapping her right arm around Zizzlorrn's waist while resting her head on his left shoulder.

After selecting the song that Eileen wanted to listen to, Zizzlorrn then placed his iPod on his lap before he hugged Eileen around her waist with both of his arms. Both Arrancars were now looking at the crescent moon that was shining the night sky with its bright light while the song was playing as Eileen began to sing the lyrics to the song as it was playing.

Eileen: Sometimes I doubt the path I chose

Sometimes my dreams feel all on hold

There's no doubt that this will make me strong

Because it's the hardest thing I've ever done

Despite this cruel world

And all my best efforts

You surprise me with just how perfect you are

Even with all my flaws

And my bad examples

You surprise me with

Just how perfect you are

Eileen: This is a VERY wonderful and nice song Ziz. It looks like I wasn't wrong when I said that it perfectly fit the atmosphere, because it does, right Ziz?

Zizzlorrn: Right you are Cheila, right you are.

Eileen: Indeed I am buddy, indeed I am.

Eileen: And when I'm lost

You search for me

And when I doubt

You're my belief

I'm supposed to be

The stronger one

You always seem

To prove that theory wrong

Eileen: (Looks at Zizzlorrn as his eyes were closed as he was beginning to fall asleep as she began to sing the lyrics to the song Honeytheif by Halou) Still, I hold my breath each time you go

Out in the world that's beyond my control

If you are dreaming

I never want to wake you up

Despite this cruel world

And all my best efforts

You surprise me with just how perfect you are

Even with all my flaws

And my bad examples

You surprise me with

Just how perfect you are

When I'm all in a spin

Full of cynicism

You remind me of just how perfect you are

When I'm at my wit's end

And I'm losing my head

You remind me of just how lucky I am

"To have someone like you in my life Ziz." Eileen said softly as she begun to cradle her longtime best friend and the man that she loves in her arms while laying her head on his shoulder before she decided to play the song all over again before closing her eyes and began to sing the lyrics to the song Honeytheif by Halou all over again before she too fell asleep in the arms of her best friend and little brother figure Zizzlorrn Jaccob Zirrettrrax.


End file.
